Love In An Elelvator
by Aeon65
Summary: The phone call came at exactly the wrong time. SLASH Horatio/Speed
1. Going Up

A/N: This story marks the return of my Sunday Morning Smut posts for the summer. If you weren't around last summer, here's the deal. I have this smut bunny. He's a little, black, kinky guy who hangs around me, and he loves slash. I collect up all of the smutty ideas he feeds me through out the school year then post them over the summer, one per week every Sunday morning. He's been sending me some good stuff this year so be prepared.

I am not usually inspired to write something because of a song. This is not a song fic. However, this was inspired by the Aerosmith song Love In An Elevator. I was listening to it the other day on my way to work and the following image just popped into my head. I'm posting it in two parts.

Title: Love In An Elevator: Going Up

Author: Aeon Cole

Rating: FRAO

Genre: PWP

Warnings: Slash

Fandom: CSI: Miami

Pairing: Horatio/Speed

Challenge: Lover 100 / table

Prompt: #51 Suck

Work Count: 700

Summary: The phone call came at exactly the wrong time. And before you all start poking me, yes there will be a sequel to this one next week.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

ooo

Speed placed his kit on the floor and leaned back against the elevator wall while Horatio hit the button for the penthouse floor. They were on their way to the scene of a break in at one of Miami's posh hotels. Horatio wasn't too happy about having to pull someone from his team to work this scene since most break-ins didn't require CSI involvement. But the occupant of hotel room was a personal friend of the mayor and it was made clear to him that everything that could be done would be done to catch the thief.

Horatio also wasn't happy because the call had come on their day off when he was comfortably in bed about to do something unspeakably erotic to Speed. The call had been a total buzz kill and he was having a little bit of difficulty keeping his mind focused for the case before him but as the elevator began to ascend an idea began to form in his mind. He watched the floor indicator light and just as the elevator passed the fifth floor but before it reached the sixth floor, he hit the stop button. The car jerked to a stop pulling Speed out of his own thoughts.

"What's going on?" he asked. Horatio turned and took a step toward him with a predatory look in his eyes. "Horatio?" Speed asked cautiously. He was quickly descended upon and his mouth devoured. He pulled back quickly and said, "Security cameras," almost breathlessly.

Horatio replied, "No cameras," as he kissed his way to Speed's neck. "It's how the thief got away."

Once Speed realized they wouldn't be seen he grabbed Horatio's face with both hands and brought their lips together again. As their tongues dueled Horatio reached down and started undoing Speed's pants. He slipped his hand inside his boxers and stroked his growing erection. Speed moaned into the kiss and his knees went weak. He was thankful for the elevator wall behind him for support.

Horatio broke the kiss then dropped down to his knees and grinned up at Speed as he freed his cock from his boxers. Without breaking the eye contact he ran his tongue up the shaft and around the tip. Sex in a public area always held a certain appeal for both men. The idea that they could be caught, no matter how remote the possibility, added an element of excitement to the act that neither could resist. Speed let his head fall back against the wall and surrendered himself to Horatio's very talented tongue.

He was desperately seeking relief from the tension that had been building inside since they had been interrupted earlier that morning. He groaned as he felt Horatio's lips close around him and he thrust his hips forward burying himself deeper into the warm, wet mouth. He placed his hands on the back of Horatio's head holding him in place as he began to rock his hips back and forth fucking Horatio's mouth seeking his release. He was gritting his teeth so that he wouldn't cry out as he came.

Given how on edge Speed was to begin with, it didn't take long before Horatio could sense that he was close. He could feel his young lover's body begin to stiffen and he started swallowing just before Speed bit back a moan and came down his throat. Horatio kept swallowing until he'd sucked him dry. He pulled back and Speed slid down the wall to a sitting position. Horatio smirked at him.

"Feeling any better?" he asked.

Speed, still trying to catch his breath, chuckled. "Yeah," he said. "That works for now."

Horatio leaned in and kissed him quickly. "Put yourself back together. We need to get upstairs."

"Wait," Speed said. "What about you?"

"I can wait. You can get me on the return trip," Horatio replied.

Speed stood up and tucked himself back in. He pulled Horatio into a fast but tongue-tangling kiss then reach around him and restarted the elevator. They parted and composed themselves before they reached the top floor but Speed was still sporting a grin as they walked out of the elevator and into the penthouse suite.

TBC


	2. Going Down

Title: Love In An Elevator: Going Down

Author: Aeon Cole

Rating: FRAO

Genre: PWP

Warnings: Slash

Fandom: CSI: Miami

Pairing: Horatio/Speed

Challenge: Lover 100 / table

Prompt: #37 Fast

Work Count: 700

Summary: The phone call came at exactly the wrong time.

Author's Note: Sequel to Going Up

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

ooo

Horatio and Speed processed the penthouse suite for evidence of the burglar but Horatio was not at his best and everyone could tell. They all figured that he was in a bad mood for having been called in on his day off. He knew that his mood was due to the fact that he was horny as anything and wanted to get out of the hotel room and into Speed as soon as was possible. But he did his job with his usual efficiency doing his best to avoid too much close contact with his lover. He just knew that if Speed looked at him the wrong way right now he might end up embarrassing himself.

They worked slowly toward the end, giving everyone else a chance to leave before they did. The last person to say goodbye was the uniformed officer who had secured the scene. They packed up their gear and headed for the back elevator; the same one they'd rode up in.

Tim could tell that Horatio was on edge. He'd offered to take care of him on the ride up but Horatio had insisted he would wait; the ride up had already taken too long. Horatio stepped into the elevator first with Speed right behind him. He placed his kit in the corner and turned to face his lover.

Speed hit the button for the lobby and with a smirk said, "Going down."

One side of Horatio's mouth quirked up as he pulled Speed to him. "Actually," he said in a low, velvety voice. "I had something else in mind."

He hit the button and once again the elevator jerked to a stop. He pushed Speed up against the wall and pressed their bodies together as he claimed his mouth for a heated kiss. Speed could already feel that Horatio was hard and straining. Horatio broke the kiss and quickly turned Speed around so that he was facing the wall. Speed bit back a moan as Horatio reached around and unfastened his pants, pushing them and his boxers to the floor.

Horatio leaned in close and said, "Step out."

Speed did as he was told, stepping back and spreading his legs as far as he was able with his pants around his ankles. Horatio reached into his kit and pulled out a small bottle of hand cream that he kept there. Eric had asked him once why he kept hand cream in his kit and Horatio, thinking quickly, had answered that the latex gloves dried out his skin. But in reality he found it very useful for times like these.

He dropped his own pants and slicked himself up. He knew Speed would still be stretched and slick from this morning so he didn't bother to prepare him. He just groaned as he slipped into his body in one quick thrust causing Speed to gasp at the intrusion. Horatio was right on the edge and he knew it. He remained still for a few moments buried balls deep in the tight heat of his lover, his breath already ragged.

"Horatio?" Speed questioned.

"So close," Horatio breathed. "Don't move."

Speed kept still but it wasn't easy. Finally Horatio slowly pulled out then thrust back in. He reached around, took hold of Speed's cock and buried his head in Speed's shoulder as he began stroking in time with his own thrusts. But he only managed a few thrusts before he moaned into Speed's shoulder as he came. Feeling Horatio's seed fill him and his hand on his cock, Speed came biting down on his own arm to silence his scream.

They stood together connected for a few moments, Horatio's forehead resting on Speed's shoulder. Horatio began laying kisses on Speed's neck as he gingerly pulled out.

"Stay still," he said quietly. "I'll clean us up."

When he was done and they were both decent again he pulled Speed into his arms and kissed him slowly. Horatio moaned into the kiss as Speed pressed his body flush against his own. He pulled back.

"We still have evidence to process," Horatio said reluctantly.

Speed smirked. "There's always the supply closet."

Fin

A/N: It occurs to me now that I'm going to have to write the supply closet scene so no poking. It will happen.


End file.
